DESCRIPTION: Allegheny Community Cancer Network (ACCN) consists of Allegheny General Hospital and affiliate or network hospitals of which approximately 14 are mentioned and 7 described. The ACCN, an affiliate member of NSABP for 20 years, was developed into a CCOP Institution 12 years ago. Patient recruitment for ACCN includes Western Pennsylvania as well as parts of Ohio and West Virginia. Allegheny General Hospital (AGH) itself is part of a larger five hospital network referred to as Allegheny Health Education Research Foundation (AHERF). AHERF is a large healthcare organization with two hospitals in Pittsburgh and three in Philadelphia comprising a 2,376 bed academic health system. Information system networks are being developed and upgraded as a priority for interhospital communications.